monster_islands_age_of_zythfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
Here are some terms you will be hearing in MI:AoZ lore. * Akathos (The Planet of Monster Islands) * Faldroth (The Moon) * Lyrefall (A faction or Continent) * Thralmir (A faction or Continent) Background Story Elemental Magic and How it Differs from Other Magic Anyone, with enough practice and skill, can wield various types of magic, using their mind and body to manipulate matter around them to conjure spells. Elemental magic is the most powerful, and the difference is that it cannot be called upon through normal means. Its greatest purpose is for quick and easy transportation. Elemental magic can teleport you to any place you can think of, if there's enough power to take you the distance. The First Portal Yol'zyth is hard at work at figuring out how to create a portal back to Akathos. After confirming the success of the portal creation, Malgorok'zyth,Yol'zyth, Grol'zyth and Var'zyth enters it. Yol'zyth then used her magic to sense the state of this aged world they have returned to (she sensed for any large sources of energy and found the location of their target by doing so), went back through the portal and closed it and started with their plans. Galdafn sensed this portal, for a lot of power was required to open a portal across such a huge distance, and immediately jumped into action to create the shield and start The Retaliation. He immediately assumed this portal to be hostile due to his prior research and activities. Having learnt much about the wars from history and potential threats, he became very paranoid. The Mystic Circle In Akathos lies a council of 7 powerful wizards, who keep global peace and order using fear. They are responsible for misplacing the Goblins, Desert Beasts, Rahmal and his army of ghosts, the Korblox and the Frostwings and Shadowborns. Because they essentially commit genocide to any faction that brings war to the world, there's huge fear with the people and governments living there. Wizardry is outlawed in most places, military efforts are very minimal and there are many who question their place in the world. The Mystic Circle lies in a castle on Axsuroth. The First Assault The Mystic Circle also sensed the first portal, and shortly created a powerful shield encompassing their castle. to the shield generator on Riltak, but much more powerful as it blocks physical objects from coming through as well. But not around the town beneath them. The town became very on edge because of this. For several weeks, the shield remained up, and the people started to stop caring. Until a vast army sailed to their town, The Retaliation, claiming a huge threat is coming, and they would protect them. Shortly after, a portal opened up. Mal and his army started coming through. Mal attempted to pass the portal, started blasting it with all his power. But the shield still stood firm. He commanded his army to throw a blast each at the shield, but still it remained up. Mal became enraged, but his attention soon shifted to a large army of The Retaliation gathering. (Galdafn sensed the shield due to its immense power and determined that the circle sensed the portal too, hence expecting an attack.) Mal did not expect an army waiting for them, The Retaliation had the element of surprise. Their weapons weren't as powerful, but they had the upper hand, and they had Galdafn's brother, Sarmanu. With a Fire Blast in hand, Sarmanu did a good work of pushing back the Zythians, but it was not enough. Mal noticed how powerful he was, and targeted him with Grol, Var and Yol. Sarmanu ran for the portal, fighting off attacks from the four simultaneously. Mal, Grol, Var and Yol followed him there, becoming more frenzied as they figured what he was trying to do. All five of them went through the portal. Then it closed. The rest of the Zythians became lost as their leaders disappeared, and started to panic. The Retaliation had won the battle. But Sarmanu was gone. Galdafn became broken. But this was not the end. Mal would return with vengeance. Mal's Revenge Plan Mal, Grol, Var and Yol collectively came up with a plan to destroy this "Retaliation", so they could continue working on taking the circle's shield down back on Axsuroth. Yol attempted to create a portal to Riltak, but thanks to the shield Galdafn had built, it wasn't possible. Teleporting anywhere else then sailing there wouldn't work either, as building up an army of ships would take time (also because large sail ships weren't around during their time). Yol had an idea. She knew of a spell to disguise someone as another being. But doing so would take all magic abilities away from them, and would need another source of magic to return to their original form. Var then stated he could fashion a band that could harness the energy generating the shield at Riltak. Someone could drain the magic from the generator, return to their original powerful form, then destroy the generator. Grol then immediately volunteered to carry this out. The others agreed. Yol added that she knows the shield is made of elemental magic, but, knowing of the four elemental shrines, it would be split into four different sources. Grol would need to drain one source at a time. Doing this would alert the humans. Mal asked if draining one source would weaken the shield enough to send someone through. Yol replied saying that for the initial drain, a very short window to send one Zythian through can work. But it is very risky. Mal then decided to play it safe, and send someone expendable through, to distract the humans so Grol will have enough time to conceal the energy he stole and not blow his cover. Yol gave the spell in the form of a breakable stone to Grol, and Mal sent him to an outpost at Axsuroth to slaughter the guards posted there, but leave one alive to take the form of. That guard is Ray. Arwen sent the injured Ray to Irzador to be rehabilitated. This is when Ray built trust with Jean, and soon was able to start draining the generator.